Because You're My Little Brother
by Crazy Turtle Girl
Summary: After a fight in lair, Leo must find Raph and prove that he still cares about him as brother. 2012 turtles. NOTE: This takes place before Karai had that creepy snake mutation.


**Hellloooo! This is Crazy and I have a new story.**

**A while ago I realized one thing. I didn't have any kind of Raph/Leo brother moments on my account. Well, I had to make that up and write a new story. I hope you'll enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Crazy: I don't own TMNT yet, but I have new way of getting it! Hit it, Mikey!**

**Mikey: *Showing puppy dog eyes* Please can Crazy own TMNT?**

**Raph: How did you get Mikey to do that?**

**Crazy: Simply. I promised to order him a pizza**

* * *

><p>Leonardo running on rooftop. He has been over there for two hours. His feet were starting to hurt and he was growing tired, but he couldn't stop. Not before he finds his brother.<p>

* * *

><p><em>It had just been another fight with foot ninjas. And not lucky one. Donnie hurted both of his hands, Mikey had deep wound on his shoulder and Raph hurted his knee. Leo was physically fine, but his head was starting to ache. Raphael was lecturing him.<em>

_''I told you to not go after just to tell her that Splinter is her father when she has frigging fifty foot ninjas with her! But no! You had to go over there like you were some kind of nerd hero!''_

_''You know I had to do it, Raphael! Karai is our sister! She deserves to know the truth!''_

_''She is no sister to me. Besides, think about it. What would be Karai's reaction if you tell her that Splinter is her real dad? Do you seriously think that she will just say: 'Oh, Leonardo! Of course I will go with you for a talk that has no proof and could as well be a trap!' '' Raph said with fake smile and fake girl voice._

_''Shut up! God, I wish Karai would turn to good side very soon! At least then I don't have to deal with you anymore!'' Leo snapped._

_''I can believe that! You care about Karai more than rest of us together! I bet that if I walk away from that door and die, you wouldn't give a shit!''_

_''You know what! I agree with you!''_

_''Good!''_

_''Good!''_

_''Fine!''_

_''Fine!''_

_''I go now!''_

_''Good! Go and don't come back! I hate you!''_

_''Great! I hate you too!'' Raph yelled as he ran off._

_''Raph! Wait!'' Donnie shouted after him._

_''Leo! What did you do!'' Mikey shouted. That had no effect on Leonardo at all. He just glared at ground._

_''We need to find him! his knee id in pretty bad shape! He could get hurt!'' Donnie yelled at Leo's face._

_That was enough to Leo to forget his anger. He was now really concerned about his brother's safety._

_''You two are too hurt. I go after him'' He said before he started running._

* * *

><p>Leo sighed. He had been so stupid. He has to find Raphael and apology to him. No matter what.<p>

No matter what.

* * *

><p>Leo lowered his head as he walked back to lair. He had been looking his brother for half of the city, but there was no sign of him. He had to return back.<p>

Leo was near to tears as he walked slowly. Don and Mikey are going to hate him for the rest of his life. And Splinter is going to be so ashamed of him. How is he going to explain this to him? He is going to throw him out, there was no doubt of it-

Leo's thoughts were interrupted as he heard a crashing noise. He ran to living room and saw no other than Raphael. He felt his pulse grow as he saw him.

He had deep wounds all over his body. He was leaning to wall like it was the only thing that could keep him alive anymore. His breathing was heavy and it looked like he could faint in any moment now. Leo rushed to him.

''Raph! What happened!? Are you okay!?'' He yelled as he grabbed Raph by his shoulders and examined him.

''Go away'' Raph tiredly grumbled.

''Are you kidding me! You're hurt!''

''So what! Why do you care! You wanted me this way, didn't you!''

Leo looked at his feet before he lifted his head and said:

''I care because you are my little brother''

Raph looked at him shocked. Leo only called him little brother when he wanted to tease him.

''Leo...'' He started, but was cut off when Leo putted him in tight embrace.

''I'm sorry, Raph! I don't want you to die! Please don't ever go away!''

Raph was about to push him away like he always does, but he found that he couldn't. Instead he cried out and lowered his head to Leo's shoulder.

While they hold each other closely, Leo swore that he would never again doubt his love to his brother.

Never.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaanndd here it was! What did you think?<strong>

**I hope that this turned out well, because I really can't write fluff.**


End file.
